The present invention relates to a high efficiency color liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display having high light utilization efficiency.
In a prior art color liquid crystal panel, a large number of sets of picture elements are formed with picture elements of the primary colors of R (red), G (green) and B (blue) constituting each set. The picture elements corresponding to the respective primary colors contain corresponding pigments. Therefore, when applying white light to the color liquid crystal panel, the picture elements corresponding to R, G and B transmit only rays having wavelengths corresponding to these pigments. As a result, the efficiency of utilizing light is degraded theoretically to about 1/3 or less because each one pigment corresponding to the associated primary color absorbs the rays having wavelengths corresponding to the other two primary colors. Actually, since the pigments do not have ideal characteristics, the efficiency of utilizing light is degraded to about 1/5.